An organic electro-luminescence (EL) display device is known in which a sealing film layer is provided over organic EL elements in order to prevent the deterioration of the organic EL elements caused by moisture intruding from outside. In a configuration in which organic EL elements are arranged on a flexible substrate, and a sealing film layer is provided over the organic EL elements, when the flexible substrate is bent, cracks are possibly generated in the sealing film layer due to film stress, and moisture and the like possibly intrudes through the cracks, which deteriorates the organic EL elements.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique used for an organic EL display device in which a first electrode layer, an organic EL layer, and a second electrode layer are laminated on a flexible substrate, which is a technique of forming a side surface of the first electrode layer in a tapered shape, so as to reduce the stress concentration on each layer end.